Lady Fortune
Lady Fortune (レディフォーチュン Redi Fōchun) is part of the Welton Kingdom and a villain from Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. She is a young thief that always gets her jobs done. Lady Fortune is assumed to be a fake name, but her real name is not known. Personality Lady Fortune is very open and friendly to the ordinary person, giving them a sense of security that she will then use for herself. She jokes around a lot and is very light-hearted in general, despite the nature of her profession. Lady Fortune is very determined to get her jobs done and impress her employers. Often times, her real emotions will be given away by her tail and ears, as she can't fight instinct. Appearance Lady Fortune has short blonde hair that is slightly curled at the ends. A part of it is braided and tied into a small ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes are a blueish-grey, and they look normal except for her pupils, which don't exist except for a ring of light grey. She has light brown cat ears and tail, of which the right one is damaged from previous fights. There's a mark on the left side of her face, from the side of her cheek to the center of it. Her outfits vary depending on her mission, but her main outfit consists of a blue and white layered dress with a blue bow in the back. She also wears blue gloves, white long socks as well as another blue layer of sock on her left leg as well as blue shoes. A blue chocker with a big pendant is part of her outfit too, as well as a belt with a bag attached to it, filled with tools and keys as well as her sword which she sometimes carries. History Little is known about her background, only that she started stealing from a young age since her family was poor. Recently, she was caught stealing and was set to be punished, but the king decided to employ her instead, seeing something useful in her. Then, the kingdom was corrupted. She keeps working under her employer, not having an alternative or really seeking one. Abilities Lady Fortune is given the ability to create Nokachi from valuable objects. She is also very skilled at picking locks, sneaking around without being noticed and generally things a thief would need to be good at. She always lands on her feet, due to being a cat. Etymology Lady Fortune (レディフォーチュン) - Lady is either used as a polite or old-fashioned form of reference or a woman of superior social position, especially one of noble birth. Fortune'' is chance or luck as an external, arbitrary force affecting human affairs. Relationships 'King Deimos' - Her king, supposedly the one who saved her. 'Diarmaid' - Her surperior. Diarmaid seems to have a soft spot her, although it's barely noticeable. 'Morrigan' - The two don't interact that often, but when they do they get along rather well. 'Cailte''' - The two often train together. Trivia Gallery LadyFortuneFaces.png|Two of Lady Fortune's expressions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure